1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner which is capable of easily separating the human bodies and human body mistake factors from among heat sources within a room.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, air conditioners are household appliances for maintaining indoor air to a state which is most suitable for its use and purpose. For example, the air conditioners may be configured to control the interior of a room in an air cooling state in summer and to control the interior of a room in a warm state in winter. The air conditioners may also be configured to control an indoor humidity and indoor air in a comfortable and clean state. With the gradual expansion and use of accommodation products in life, such as the air conditioners, consumers want products with high energy efficiency, improved performance, and convenient use.
The air conditioners may be divided into a separate type air conditioner in which an indoor unit is separated from an outdoor unit, an integration type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are combined into one unit, a wall-mount air conditioner and a frame type air conditioner mounted on a wall, a slim type air conditioner configured to stand in a living room, a single type air conditioner configured to have a capacity capable of driving one indoor unit and installed at narrow places, such as homes, a large and medium-sized air conditioner configured to have a very large capacity and installed in companies or restaurants, a multi-type air conditioner configured to have a capacity enough to drive a number of indoor units.